A Visit to Las Vegas
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: It's about Diana and her friends visits Harriet's hometown in Las Vegas. No flames and bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to Las Vegas as a matter of fact. They will meet Harriet and Maria there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Las Vegas.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I am making pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"We are about to get ready to go to the airport" said Diana.

"Where are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Las Vegas" said Diana.

At the airport, Diana and her friends are waiting for the plane to arrive.

"I have never gone to Las Vegas before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"We can meet Harriet and Maria" said Diana. "They lived there"

"Here comes our plane now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now boarding on the plane.

"The interior looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "I have never been to this plane before"

"I hope they will give us a pillow and a blanket" said Sue.

"We better fasten our seatbelts, girls" said Diana.

"The plane is about to take off" said Sue.

Diana and her friends put their seatbelts on and the plane takes off.

"And we are off" said Diana. "We will be in Vegas soon"

Diana and her friends are their way to Las Vegas. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Arriving

Diana, Sue and Nancy are almost at Las Vegas. They have been falling asleep during the flight as a matter of fact. They will be arriving soon of course. They will be getting their suitcases at the airport by the way. They will be waiting for their suitcases to come out. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be arriving at the airport in Las Vegas.

"Are you awake, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana. "In fact, I took a nap during the flight"

"Where are we right now, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We are almost at Las Vegas, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the seatbelt being turned on.

"Time to put our seatbelts, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have put on their seatbelts.

"We will be arriving in Las Vegas soon" said Diana.

The jet lands at McCarran International Airport.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Las Vegas looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We better get out of the jet"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the jet.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, girls" said the flight attendant.

Diana and her friends have entered the airport.

"That is a lot of here, Di" said Sue.

"Time to get our suitcases, girls" said Diana.

"You got it, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the baggage claim.

"I see a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"They are waiting for their suitcases, girls" said Diana.

They saw the suitcases are coming out.

"They are not ours, Di" said Nancy.

"Let's wait for it, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have saw their suitcases coming out.

"Our suitcases are here, girls" said Diana.

"Let's pick them up" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have picked up their suitcases.

"We got our suitcases, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "The taxi cab is here"

Diana and her friends went to the taxi cab and left the airport. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Magic Show

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to see a show. They have already arrived at Las Vegas as a matter of fact. Their friend is currently not home right now of course. Diana have already purchased the tickets to see a show by the way. They have never saw a show in Vegas. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be watching a show.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"What kind of show is this, Di?" Sue asked.

"This is a magic show, girls" said Diana. "In fact, I have the purchased the tickets for the show"

"That is nice of you, Di" said Nancy.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "The doors are opened"

Diana and her friends went inside and took their seats.

"The seat looks good, Di" said Sue.

"Nice place to sit" said Diana.

"The show will be starting in a few minutes" said Nancy.

The show begins with a magician appearing from the dust.

"Hello, everyone" said the magician. "I am the magician"

"I have never seen the magic show before" said Sue.

"This is our first time, girls" said Diana. "He can a lot of magic"

"Such as a deck of cards" said Nancy.

"That is what he will be doing, girls" said Diana.

The magician brought out a deck of cards.

"I am about to make these cards disappeared" said the magician.

He made the stack of cards disappeared.

"The cards are now gone" said the magician.

"I wonder what he is going to do next" said Sue.

"Let's watch and see" said Diana.

The magician brought the wand to make a bunny appear on his hat.

"He is about to make a bunny appear" said Sue.

The magician waves his wand and the bunny came out of the hat.

"Nice one" said Diana.

After the show, Diana and her friends exited the theater.

"Good show today, Di" said Sue.

"Nice to see that magician today" said Diana. "Can't wait to go there again"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed a magic show. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Poker

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to see their parents playing poker as a matter of fact. They are currently too young to gamble of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be seeing their parents playing poker.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are about to go downstairs to have breakfast"

"I didn't know that, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we usually had breakfast at home"

"Breakfast is at the buffet, Di" said Nancy.

"I get it now" said Diana.

"Now you remember, Di" said Sue. "We better get going"

Diana and her friends took the elevator and went to the buffet.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"They are kinds of food that we can eat" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "They have some oranges, pancakes, omelets, muffins, waffles and French toast"

"Let's eat now" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana pays it with her money.

"What should we do next?" Sue asked.

"Our parents are about to play poker" said Diana.

"Let's go see them" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to see their parents playing poker.

"We are here" said Diana.

"Our parents are playing poker" said Sue. "What is poker anyway?"

"Poker is any of a number of card games in which players wager over which hand is best according to that specific game's rules in ways similar to these rankings" said Diana.

"It is unfortunate that we can't play poker right now" said Nancy.

"We are not old enough is why, girls" said Diana. "We have to be at least 21 or play"

Diana and her friends saw Diana's mom winning a lot of money.

"Look at your mom, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She has betting a lot of money"

Diana and her friends have saw their parents playing poker. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
